RF switches are significantly easier to make on silicon on insulator (SOI) substrates than on bulk substrates because all junctions are bounded by oxide (STI laterally and the buried oxide below) which eliminates the problem of dropping large voltages across well to substrate junctions. SOI also has low junction capacitances which reduces loading on RF signals. However, it is often advantageous to integrate an RF switch into a bulk process. This can be done with a triple well and very high resistivity substrates, but is a challenge as the RF voltages still must be dropped across a junction, and the large depletion layers in high resistivity substrates add substantial area to the layout.